Pain is the most common symptom for which patients seek medical advice and treatment. Pain can be acute or chronic. While acute pain is usually self-limited, chronic pain persists for 3 months or longer and can lead to significant changes in a patient's personality, lifestyle, functional ability and overall quality of life (K. M. Foley, Pain, in Cecil Textbook of Medicine 100-107 (J. C. Bennett and F. Plum eds., 20th ed. 1996)).
Moreover, chronic pain can be classified as either nociceptive or neuropathic. Nociceptive pain includes tissue injury-induced pain and inflammatory pain such as that associated with arthritis. Neuropathic pain is caused by damage to the peripheral or central nervous system and is maintained by aberrant somatosensory processing. There is a large body of evidence relating activity at both Group I metabatropic glutamate receptors (mGluRs) (M. E. Fundytus, CNS Drugs 15:29-58 (2001)) and vanilloid receptors (V. Di Marzo et al., Current Opinion in Neurobiology 12:372-379 (2002)) to pain processing. Inhibiting mGluR1 or mGluR5 reduces pain, as shown by in vivo treatment with antibodies selective for either mGluR1 or mGluR5, where neuropathic pain in rats was attenuated (M. E. Fundytus et al., NeuroReport 9:731-735 (1998)). It has also been shown that antisense oligonucleotide knockdown of mGluR1 alleviates both neuropathic and inflammatory pain (M. E. Fundytus et al., British Journal of Pharmacology 132:354-367 (2001); M. E. Fundytus et al., Pharmacology, Biochemsitry & Behavior 73:401-410 (2002)). Small molecule antagonists for mGluR5-attenuated pain in vivo animal models are disclosed in, e.g., K. Walker et al., Neuropharmacology 40:1-9 (2000) and A. Dogrul et al., Neuroscience Letters 292:115-118 (2000).
Nociceptive pain has been traditionally managed by administering non-opioid analgesics, such as acetylsalicylic acid, choline magnesium trisalicylate, acetaminophen, ibuprofen, fenoprofen, diflusinal, and naproxen; or opioid analgesics, including morphine, hydromorphone, methadone, levorphanol, fentanyl, oxycodone, and oxymorphone. Id. In addition to the above-listed treatments, neuropathic pain, which can be difficult to treat, has also been treated with anti-epileptics (e.g., gabapentin, carbamazepine, valproic acid, topiramate, phenyloin), NMDA antagonists (e.g., ketamine, dextromethorphan), topical lidocaine (for post-herpetic neuralgia), and tricyclic antidepressants (e.g., fluoxetine, sertraline and amitriptyline).
UI is uncontrollable urination, generally caused by bladder-detrusor-muscle instability. UI affects people of all ages and levels of physical health, both in health care settings and in the community at large. Physiologic bladder contraction results in large part from acetylcholine-induced stimulation of post-ganglionic muscarinic-receptor sites on bladder smooth muscle. Treatments for UI include the administration of drugs having bladder-relaxant properties, which help to control bladder-detrusor-muscle overactivity. For example, anticholinergics such as propantheline bromide and glycopyrrolate, and combinations of smooth-muscle relaxants such as a combination of racemic oxybutynin and dicyclomine or an anticholinergic, have been used to treat UI (See, e.g., A. J. Wein, Urol. Clin. N. Am. 22:557-577 (1995); Levin et al., J. Urol. 128:396-398 (1982); Cooke et al., S. Afr. Med. J. 63:3 (1983); R. K. Mirakhur et al., Anaesthesia 38:1195-1204 (1983)). These drugs are not effective, however, in all patients having uninhibited bladder contractions. Administration of anticholinergic medications represent the mainstay of this type of treatment.
None of the existing commercial drug treatments for UI has achieved complete success in all classes of UI patients, nor has treatment occurred without significant adverse side effects. For example, drowsiness, dry mouth, constipation, blurred vision, headaches, tachycardia, and cardiac arrhythmia, which are related to the anticholinergic activity of traditional anti-UI drugs, can occur frequently and adversely affect patient compliance. Yet despite the prevalence of unwanted anticholinergic effects in many patients, anticholinergic drugs are currently prescribed for patients having UI. The Merck Manual of Medical Information 631-634 (R. Berkow ed., 1997).
Ulcers are sores occurring where the lining of the digestive tract has been eroded by stomach acids or digestive juices. The sores are typically well-defined round or oval lesions primarily occurring in the stomach and duodenum. About 1 in 10 people develop an ulcer. Ulcers develop as a result of an imbalance between acid-secretory factors, also known as “aggressive factors,” such as stomach acid, pepsin, and Helicobacter pylori infection, and local mucosal-protective factors, such as secretion of bicarbonate, mucus, and prostaglandins.
Treatment of ulcers typically involves reducing or inhibiting the aggressive factors. For example, antacids such as aluminum hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, sodium bicarbonate, and calcium bicarbonate can be used to neutralize stomach acids. Antacids, however, can cause alkalosis, leading to nausea, headache, and weakness. Antacids can also interfere with the absorption of other drugs into the blood stream and cause diarrhea.
H2 antagonists, such as cimetidine, ranitidine, famotidine, and nizatidine, are also used to treat ulcers. H2 antagonists promote ulcer healing by reducing gastric acid and digestive-enzyme secretion elicited by histamine and other H2 agonists in the stomach and duodenum. H2 antagonists, however, can cause breast enlargement and impotence in men, mental changes (especially in the elderly), headache, dizziness, nausea, myalgia, diarrhea, rash, and fever.
H+, K+-ATPase inhibitors such as omeprazole and lansoprazole are also used to treat ulcers. H+, K+-ATPase inhibitors inhibit the production of enzymes used by the stomach to secrete acid. Side effects associated with H+, K+-ATPase inhibitors include nausea, diarrhea, abdominal colic, headache, dizziness, somnolence, skin rashes, and transient elevations of plasma activities of aminotransferases.
Sucraflate is also used to treat ulcers. Sucraflate adheres to epithelial cells and is believed to form a protective coating at the base of an ulcer to promote healing. Sucraflate, however, can cause constipation, dry mouth, and interfere with the absorption of other drugs.
Antibiotics are used when Helicobacter pylori is the underlying cause of the ulcer. Often antibiotic therapy is coupled with the administration of bismuth compounds such as bismuth subsalicylate and colloidal bismuth citrate. The bismuth compounds are believed to enhance secretion of mucous and HCO3−, inhibit pepsin activity, and act as an antibacterial against H. pylori. Ingestion of bismuth compounds, however, can lead to elevated plasma concentrations of Bi+3 and can interfere with the absorption of other drugs.
Prostaglandin analogues, such as misoprostal, inhibit secretion of acid and stimulate the secretion of mucous and bicarbonate and are also used to treat ulcers, especially ulcers in patients who require nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs. Effective oral doses of prostaglandin analogues, however, can cause diarrhea and abdominal cramping. In addition, some prostaglandin analogues are abortifacients.
Carbenoxolone, a mineral corticoid, can also be used to treat ulcers. Carbenoxolone appears to alter the composition and quantity of mucous, thereby enhancing the mucosal barrier. Carbenoxolone, however, can lead to Na+ and fluid retention, hypertension, hypokalemia, and impaired glucose tolerance.
Muscarinic cholinergic antagonists such as pirenzapine and telenzapine can also be used to reduce acid secretion and treat ulcers. Side effects of muscarinic cholinergic antagonists include dry mouth, blurred vision, and constipation. The Merck Manual of Medical Information 496-500 (R. Berkow ed., 1997) and Goodman and Gilman's The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics 901-915 (J. Hardman and L. Limbird eds., 9th ed. 1996).
Inflammatory-bowel disease (“IBD”) is a chronic disorder in which the bowel becomes inflamed, often causing recurring abdominal cramps and diarrhea. The two types of IBD are Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis.
Crohn's disease, which can include regional enteritis, granulomatous ileitis, and ileocolitis, is a chronic inflammation of the intestinal wall. Crohn's disease occurs equally in both sexes and is more common in Jews of eastern-European ancestry. Most cases of Crohn's disease begin before age 30 and the majority start between the ages of 14 and 24. The disease typically affects the full thickness of the intestinal wall. Generally the disease affects the lowest portion of the small intestine (ileum) and the large intestine, but can occur in any part of the digestive tract.
Early symptoms of Crohn's disease are chronic diarrhea, crampy abdominal pain, fever, loss of appetite, and weight loss. Complications associated with Crohn's disease include the development of intestinal obstructions, abnormal connecting channels (fistulas), and abscesses. The risk of cancer of the large intestine is increased in people who have Crohn's disease. Often Crohn's disease is associated with other disorders such as gallstones, inadequate absorption of nutrients, amyloidosis, arthritis, episcleritis, aphthous stomatitis, erythema nodosum, pyoderma gangrenosum, ankylosing spondylitis, sacroilitis, uveitis, and primary sclerosing cholangitis. There is no known cure for Crohn's disease.
Cramps and diarrhea, side effects associated with Crohn's disease, can be relieved by anticholinergic drugs, diphenoxylate, loperamide, deodorized opium tincture, or codeine. Generally, the drug is taken orally before a meal.
Broad-spectrum antibiotics are often administered to treat the symptoms of Crohn's disease. The antibiotic metronidazole is often administered when the disease affects the large intestine or causes abscesses and fistulas around the anus. Long-term use of metronidazole, however, can damage nerves, resulting in pins-and-needles sensations in the arms and legs. Sulfasalazine and chemically related drugs can suppress mild inflammation, especially in the large intestine. These drugs, however, are less effective in sudden, severe flare-ups. Corticosteroids, such as prednisone, reduce fever and diarrhea and relieve abdominal pain and tenderness. Long-term corticosteroid therapy, however, invariably results in serious side effects such as high blood-sugar levels, increased risk of infection, osteoporosis, water retention, and fragility of the skin. Drugs such as azathioprine and mercaptourine can compromise the immune system and are often effective for Crohn's disease in patients that do not respond to other drugs. These drugs, however, usually need 3 to 6 months before they produce benefits and can cause serious side effects such as allergy, pancreatitis, and low white-blood-cell count.
When Crohn's disease causes the intestine to be obstructed or when abscesses or fistulas do not heal, surgery can be necessary to remove diseased sections of the intestine. Surgery, however, does not cure the disease, and inflammation tends to recur where the intestine is rejoined. In almost half of the cases a second operation is needed. The Merck Manual of Medical Information 528-530 (R. Berkow ed., 1997).
Ulcerative colitis is a chronic disease in which the large intestine becomes inflamed and ulcerated, leading to episodes of bloody diarrhea, abdominal cramps, and fever. Ulcerative colitis usually begins between ages 15 and 30; however, a small group of people have their first attack between ages 50 and 70. Unlike Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis never affects the small intestine and does not affect the full thickness of the intestine. The disease usually begins in the rectum and the sigmoid colon and eventually spreads partially or completely throughout the large intestine. The cause of ulcerative colitis is unknown.
Treatment of ulcerative colitis is directed to controlling inflammation, reducing symptoms, and replacing lost fluids and nutrients. Anticholinergic drugs and low doses of diphenoxylate or loperamide are administered for treating mild diarrhea. For more intense diarrhea higher doses of diphenoxylate or loperamide, or deodorized opium tincture or codeine are administered. Sulfasalazine, olsalazie, prednisone, or mesalamine can be used to reduce inflammation. Azathioprine and mercaptopurine have been used to maintain remissions in ulcerative-colitis patients who would otherwise need long-term corticosteroid treatment. In severe cases of ulcerative colitis the patient is hospitalized and given corticosteroids intravenously. People with severe rectal bleeding can require transfusions and intravenous fluids. If toxic colitis develops and treatments fail, surgery to remove the large intestine can be necessary. Non-emergency surgery can be performed if cancer is diagnosed, precancerous legions are detected, or unremitting chronic disease would otherwise make the person an invalid or dependent on high doses of corticosteroids. Complete removal of the large intestine and rectum permanently cures ulcerative colitis. The Merck Manual of Medical Information 530-532 (R. Berkow ed., 1997) and Goodman and Gilman's The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics (J. Hardman and L. Limbird eds., 9th ed. 1996).
Irritable-bowel syndrome (“IBS”) is a disorder of motility of the entire gastrointestinal tract, causing abdominal pain, constipation, and/or diarrhea. IBS affects three-times more women than men. In IBS stimuli such as stress, diet, drugs, hormones, or irritants can cause the gastrointestinal tract to contract abnormally. During an episode of IBS, contractions of the gastrointestinal tract become stronger and more frequent, resulting in the rapid transit of food and feces through the small intestine, often leading to diarrhea. Cramps result from the strong contractions of the large intestine and increased sensitivity of pain receptors in the large intestine.
There are two major types of IBS. The first type, spastic-colon type, is commonly triggered by eating, and usually produces periodic constipation and diarrhea with pain. Mucous often appears in the stool. The pain can come in bouts of continuous dull aching pain or cramps, usually in the lower abdomen. The person suffering from spastic-colon type IBS can also experience bloating, gas, nausea, headache, fatigue, depression, anxiety, and difficulty concentrating. The second type of IBS usually produces painless diarrhea or constipation. The diarrhea can begin suddenly and with extreme urgency. Often the diarrhea occurs soon after a meal and can sometimes occur immediately upon awakening.
Treatment of IBS typically involves modification of an IBS-patient's diet. Often it is recommended that an IBS patient avoid beans, cabbage, sorbitol, and fructose. A low-fat, high-fiber diet can also help some IBS patients. Regular physical activity can also help keep the gastrointestinal tract functioning properly. Drugs such as propantheline that slow the function of the gastrointestinal tract are generally not effective for treating IBS. Antidiarrheal drugs, such as diphenoxylate and loperamide, help with diarrhea. The Merck Manual of Medical Information 525-526 (R. Berkow ed., 1997).
Certain pharmaceutical agents have been administered for treating addiction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,838 to Mayer et al. discloses the use of nontoxic NMDA-blocking agents co-administered with an addictive substance to prevent the development of tolerance or withdrawal symptoms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,052 to Rose et al. discloses co-administration of an addictive substance with an antagonist to partially block the pharmacological effects of the addictive substance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,341 to Mendelson et al. discloses the use of a mixed opiate agonist/antagonist to treat cocaine and opiate addiction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,934 to Downs discloses administration of 3-phenoxypyridine to treat addiction. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,039,680 and 5,198,459 to Imperato et al. disclose using a serotonin antagonist to treat chemical addiction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,837 to Nestler et. al. discloses infusing BDNF or NT-4 growth factors to inhibit or reverse neurological adaptive changes that correlate with behavioral changes in an addicted individual. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,925 to Sagan discloses implanting encapsulated adrenal medullary cells into an animal's central nervous system to inhibit the development of opioid intolerance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,284 to Beer et al. discloses racemic (±)-1-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane for use in the prevention or relief of a withdrawal syndrome resulting from addiction to drugs and for the treatment of chemical dependencies.
Without treatment, Parkinson's disease progresses to a rigid akinetic state in which patients are incapable of caring for themselves. Death frequently results from complications of immobility, including aspiration pneumonia or pulmonary embolism. Drugs commonly used for the treatment of Parkinson's disease include carbidopa/levodopa, pergolide, bromocriptine, selegiline, amantadine, and trihexyphenidyl hydrochloride. There remains, however, a need for drugs useful for the treatment of Parkinson's disease and having an improved therapeutic profile.
Currently, benzodiazepines are the most commonly used anti-anxiety agents for generalized anxiety disorder. Benzodiazepines, however, carry the risk of producing impairment of cognition and skilled motor functions, particularly in the elderly, which can result in confusion, delerium, and falls with fractures. Sedatives are also commonly prescribed for treating anxiety. The azapirones, such as buspirone, are also used to treat moderate anxiety. The azapirones, however, are less useful for treating severe anxiety accompanied with panic attacks.
Examples of drugs for treating a seizure and epilepsy include carbamazepine, ethosuximide, gabapentin, lamotrigine, phenobarbital, phenyloin, primidone, valproic acid, trimethadione, benzodiazepines, γ-vinyl GABA, acetazolamide, and felbamate. Anti-seizure drugs, however, can have side effects such as drowsiness; hyperactivity; hallucinations; inability to concentrate; central and peripheral nervous system toxicity, such as nystagmus, ataxia, diplopia, and vertigo; gingival hyperplasia; gastrointestinal disturbances such as nausea, vomiting, epigastric pain, and anorexia; endocrine effects such as inhibition of antidiuretic hormone, hyperglycemia, glycosuria, osteomalacia; and hypersensitivity such as scarlatiniform rash, morbilliform rash, Stevens-Johnson syndrome, systemic lupus erythematosus, and hepatic necrosis; and hematological reactions such as red-cell aplasia, agranulocytosis, thrombocytopenia, aplastic anemia, and megaloblastic anemia. The Merck Manual of Medical Information 345-350 (R. Berkow ed., 1997).
Symptoms of strokes vary depending on what part of the brain is affected. Symptoms include loss or abnormal sensations in an arm or leg or one side of the body, weakness or paralysis of an arm or leg or one side of the body, partial loss of vison or hearing, double vision, dizziness, slurred speech, difficulty in thinking of the appropriate word or saying it, inability to recognize parts of the body, unusual movements, loss of bladder control, imbalance, and falling, and fainting. The symptoms can be permanent and can be associated with coma or stupor. Examples of drugs for treating strokes include anticoagulants such as heparin, drugs that break up clots such as streptokinase or tissue plasminogen activator, and drugs that reduce swelling such as mannitol or corticosteroids. The Merck Manual of Medical Information 352-355 (R. Berkow ed., 1997).
Pruritus is an unpleasant sensation that prompts scratching. Conventionally, pruritus is treated by phototherapy with ultraviolet B or PUVA or with therapeutic agents such as naltrexone, nalmefene, danazol, tricyclics, and antidepressants.
Selective antagonists of the metabotropic glutamate receptor 5 (“mGluR5”) have been shown to exert analgesic activity in in vivo animal models (K. Walker et al., Neuropharmacology 40:1-9 (2000) and A. Dogrul et al., Neuroscience Letters, 292(2):115-118 (2000)).
Selective antagonists of the mGluR5 receptor have also been shown to exert anxiolytic and anti-depressant activity in in vivo animal models (E. Tatarczynska et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 132(7):1423-1430 (2001) and P. J. M. Will et al., Trends in Pharmacological Sciences 22(7):331-37 (2001)).
Selective antagonists of the mGluR5 receptor have also been shown to exert anti-Parkinson activity in vivo (K. J. Ossowska et al., Neuropharmacology 41(4):413-20 (2001) and P. J. M. Will et al., Trends in Pharmacological Sciences 22(7):331-37 (2001)).
Selective antagonists of the mGluR5 receptor have also been shown to exert anti-dependence activity in vivo (C. Chiamulera et al., Nature Neuroscience 4(9):873-74 (2001)).
International publication no. WO 01/027107 describes a class of heterocyclic compounds that are sodium/proton exchange inhibitors.
International publication no. WO 99/37304 describes substituted oxoazaheterocycly compounds useful for inhibiting factor Xa.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,756 to Anthony et al. and international publication no. WO 97/38665 describe a class of piperidine-containing compounds that inhibit farnesyl-protein transferase (Ftase).
International publication no. WO 98/31669 describes a class of aromatic amines derived from cyclic amines useful as antidepressant drugs.
International publication no. WO 97/28140 describes a class of piperidines derived from 1-(piperazin-1-yl)aryl(oxy/amino)carbonyl-4-aryl-piperidine that are useful as 5-HT1Db receptor antagonists.
International publication no. WO 97/38665 describes a class of piperidine containing compounds that are useful as inhibitors of farnesyl-protein transferase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,419 to Moos et al. describes a class of urea compounds for stimulating the release of acetylcholine and useful for treating symptoms of senile cognitive decline, characterized by decreased cerebral acetylcholine production or release.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,889 describes a class of substituted piperidine compounds that are useful as inhibitors of farnesyl-protein transferase, and the farnesylation of the oncogene protein Ras.
There remains, however, a clear need in the art for new drugs useful for treating or preventing pain, UI, an ulcer, IBD, IBS, an addictive disorder, Parkinson's disease, parkinsonism, anxiety, epilepsy, stroke, a seizure, a pruritic condition, psychosis, a cognitive disorder, a memory deficit, restricted brain function, Huntington's chorea, ALS, dementia, retinopathy, a muscle spasm, a migraine, vomiting, dyskinesia, or depression.
Citation of any reference in Section 2 of this application is not to be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present application.